geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hungry Humphrey
Hungry Humphrey is a 2.1 4* level created by KrmaL. It is a joke level (starred but not featured) that is and 2 minutes and 35 seconds long, making it an XL level. Its block decoration is a bit bland, but Humphrey, the background and the effects are well designed. This level exceeds up to 21,415 objects. Gameplay This level starts with an empty black area with words coming from the ground. It says "He's Humphrey," "He's Hungry," "He's..." then, two dash orbs show up with a lot of lazily placed spikes. The left-facing down right while the right is facing down left. Timing is required to advance in this segment, as the player must stop using the dash orb at some point. After a face shows up, the player falls down and gets jumped by red jump pads and portals with text saying "HUNGRY HUMPHREY" in the middle. After all of those transitions, you change into a ball and the poorly made face becomes Humphrey, which really is well designed. The Ball part has almost no obstacles at all, considering what you only have to do is just go up or down to the platform, with no spikes on the ceiling or the ground. After a certain beat, in the ball segment, he eats the level, then winks then continues eating. Then he smiles at the screen. A transition appears and it says "Humphrey is very hungry," "Humphrey wants to eat a lot." Then a "boss fight" appears. The boss fight is really simple and really unique. Instead of Humphrey attacking you, sawblades attack you instead, since Humphrey is sucking up and eating the sawblades. The movements for your UFO are Down, Up, Up, Middle and Down. Once the boss fight is finished, Humphrey says he wants to party. What do you need to do is coast along with the level as a ship, and you don't have to worry about straight flying either, since the blocks are harmless except you crash into it. The custom background, however, could cause problems for low-quality devices. The last part is a free part, which has no obstacle needed to overcome. This is also the ending because Humphrey says "That was so fun". then, after the song ends, the background goes black and starts staring at you instead of your icon, then he disappears. You ended up getting digested, and you go out of Humphrey's anus at the end. Trivia * The password for the level is 080116. * The level contains 21,415 objects. * This level was the third joke level made by KrmaL, the first being Conical Depression, and the second being Don't Rate This Level. * This level was known for its uniqueness, because there's no level that has done anything major in this level, such as very detailed eyes and mouth, making it realistic, and digestion ending, which may seem scary to younger players, and the anus ending may disturb some. * This level is the first boss level that when it talks, it is lip-synced as when you said it in real life. * This level was teased a few days before release, with many good critic reviews. However, no gameplay was shown. It was called HH, the new KrmaL level. * There are credits hidden at the end of the level in black text, with KrmaL listed as "Executive Producer" and csx42gaming as "Creative Director." This is because some of KrmaL's friends—most prominently csx42—gave him feedback during the creation process of the level to help narrow down the feeling the level was made to evoke. Video Gallery Bandicam 2017-10-09 15-36-06-290.jpg|Humphrey's introduction. Bandicam 2017-10-09 15-36-43-481.jpg|Humphrey eating the level. Bandicam 2017-10-09 15-37-25-479.jpg|Humphrey partying with the player. Note how his body is shown instead of his face. Bandicam 2017-10-09 15-38-31-929.jpg|Humphrey eats the player, then the player gets digested. Category:2.1 levels Category:Long levels Category:Hard levels Category:XL levels